UnImaginable Hell
by Invisible. Gone. Not Here
Summary: Some of the torture washed away when I looked up to see the approving smile of Maria. It made sense to me now, I could accept it. I was what she was. And she was, A vampire. Jasper's life with Maria.


Un-imaginable Hell

Chapter One: Ignorance

"_Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." --- Albert Einstein_

There are emotions inside that I can't let out. Crying refuses to come easily as a punishment of my foolishness. The pain was only a reminder that my death would be slow and torturous. I would wait in agony as my heart slowly withered into nothing more than a beatless organ.

And that's what it was. Beatless.

My thoughts should no longer be here, my body should be long gone while my soul burns in hell. Misery is what it took for me to realize my mistakes. To fight for such a cause was sickening. A man owning another, down grading their status just because of something as ignorant as the complexion of their skin tone. I lay here awaiting death for supporting such thought. A well deserved death.

If only it would come.

"He is moving. He must be waking. Lucy, tell Maria, let her know that he has survived."

I certainly should not be hearing voices at this time. All earthbound sounds should be out of my reach, unless of course it was not earthbound. Those breath taking beauties that had been the cause of my pain. They were as gorges as angels, with wits like demons. And the voice that had chimed in my brain was most certainly one of the deadly vixens that had put me through this un-imaginable hell.

"Do not touch him." Hissed the head devil her self. That voice was forever the keeper of all things horrible in my mind. The one who had sunk her poisoned jaw into my flesh, making me dance with death.

"Why are his eyes not open?" The question was as innocent as any little lassie asking for a candy. What an ovserd thought though, my eyes ever being able to open after the pain I had just been through. However, the world showed me once again that I should never be allowed to use the word ovserd.

Everything was vivid. Although it should had been a mist after the long time I had these heavy lids shut tight.

Instincts that I never knew existed in me seemed to take over. My feet seemed to cling to the ground like a magnet as my body soared to an upright position. A deep throaty noise that belonged to a vicious bull was ripping past my throat, shocking more than myself. But their faces didn't show their shock, I could _feel_ it. It was as simple as the way I would feel the grain like texture of sand paper, like a sixth sense.

"We did not wish to frighten you." The child like voice rang past the lanky blonde's lips. Everything about her seeming so bubbly.

"Silence Lucy, I do not want him confused as to who is in command." My eyes met my personal evil. I took in her short dark brown hair, pale complexion, and burgundy eyes. Beautiful, but dangerous. The worst form of a threat.

I wanted to laugh at her statement; that could never be confused. It was clearly shown in the way she walked, talked, even the way she breathed just showered you in the knowledge that she was the one to give the orders. Being in the military gave you the skill of being able to sense these things.

I swallowed hard, a burning sensation clawing at my throat as I did so. I straitened myself from the animalistic position I was in, almost instinctively standing at attention.

The one named Maria laughed.

"A soldier indeed." She commented. "Tall, strong, brave, handsome...and that was before the change."

The other two giggled as Maria came to approach me. Something about the way she moved was alluring. She was cautious, yet confident. Graceful, but ragged at the same time. It was like a constant push and pull that made you both insanely attracted to her, and yet scarred to death at the same time.

"Tell me. . ." She said, "Does your throat hurt?"

I hesitated to answer, but then nodded gravely.

"Verbalize Major, That's my main pet peeve." She hissed.

"Yes." I said evenly, "It does, very bad."

"That's because you're thirsty Jasper. But do you know what for?" She had two fingers on the hollow of my neck, burning an invisible hole through my skin.

My mind raced back to that night…

_The horse's muscles flexed in-between my legs as it pushed forward to the three women up ahead. It was strange for there to be three stragglers during an evacuation._

_The steed came along side them, and they stopped to turn my way. I slid down off the beast and faced them, my breath catching when I caught their beautiful faces._

"_W-What are you ladies doing out here by yourselves in the middle of the night? Don't ya 'know you're supposed to be evacuating? This is a dangerous time." I informed them._

_They turned to each other and giggled as if I was missing some joke._

"_Well, we've got you to protect us now don't we?" One said._

_I wasn't sure how to respond, so I remained silent._

"_He's speechless." Another giggled._

"_And that scent." The last leaned in and inhaled deeply, "Delicious."_

That last word rang in my mind over and over again as I came back to the present.

But no, they did not drain me of my fluids; Maria had said she wanted to keep me. She had sent the others away because of it. She wanted me to become one of them, but for what...I wasn't sure.

I stared into Maria's deep red eyes, humor rolling off of her and hitting me in waves.

"What's so funny?"I asked, my eyes accusive.

She cocked her head to the side.

"Who's laughing?"She asked.

"You are, on the inside, I can feel it."I told her.

Her face lit up and her hands clasped together in joy.

"A gifted one! Oh it has been a long time! I knew this one was special." She placed both her hands on my face, and for some reason I couldn't flinch away.

"You're a vampire Jasper, and a very talented one indeed. I'll put you to good use." She smiled at me.

"I promise."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Oh, and just so you know, I like reviews, A LOT, almost as much as I love Jasper. Which, by the way, is A TON. Hint. . .**_**HINT**_**.**

**With Love,**

**- Breaking The Habbit**


End file.
